Oops! A Mistake!
by BlueSkyBlue
Summary: Depressed beacause their lovers refused to do it with them, a drunk Sebastian and Grell made their way to the pub. A mistake occurred there and... How do I put it? Just read the story to know. Warning: This is M rated!


Okay... K-Konichiwa, minna-san! B-BlueSkyBlue i-is back and t-this time, with a-a M rated story! Please do not judge this too seriously as I'm a first-timer in writing hardcore stuff. This oneshot, is connected to my other fanfic, Kuroshitsuji Facebook Chats, so you have to read that one to understand a bit of the OC's there. Also, there will be a lot of OOCness in this, and some impossible stuff... so please do not put them in mind. (takes deep breathes and continues) So on with the story! This one is dedicated to HappyOtaku74, thank you for reviewing my every single chapter of Kuroshitsui Facebook Chats!

* * *

A sodden figure sat in a pub, drinking. His long red hair was wet. He drank another cup of sake and groaned.

"Wills..." he groaned.

It is very obvious that the figure is the one and only Grell Sutcliff. Depressed because his lover, William T. Spears, is too busy with work and refused to fuck with him. Unknown to him, someone was sitting beside him and is also drinking.

"Bocchan..." he mumbled.

Yes, the person beside him was the one and only Sebastian Michaelis. The oh so perfect butler was turned down by his beloved master, Ciel Phantomhive, on the offer of fucking him. Such a sad case, do you not think? How fun it is to hear if they did fuck each other... Anyway, back to the story... Still groaning, Grell turned to a side to rest his head on the table. His eyes widened at a blurry picture of who he thinks is his beloved, William .

"Wills, why did you lie to me?" he moaned, a hand reached out at Sebastian.

Sebastian lay knocked out on the table, having drunk to much sake.

"Wills, come on..." Grell wined. " I wanna do that again."

Sebastian started murmuring in his sleep. "No-"

"-why?" Grell cut him off.

"-bocchan, I just crave for your-"

Once again, Sebastian was cut off. "I can't stand it anymore! Just get over with it!" Before he knew it, he was dragged off by Grell onto a bed. Unknown to both of them, a brown haired girl wearing a blue blouse and a matching white miniskirt swung herself down a tree, a camcorder in her hand. She smiled devilishly.

"Interesting.." she muttered. "This is something my camcorder should feed on to..." She placed her camcorder at the window and put it at the most perfect view so it can catch the whole view of the duo on the bed. She then swung herself back up the tree to hide.

Meanwhile, on the bed, a very drunk Grell seemed to be enjoying himself very much. He had long stripped off his clothes and is now 'helping' Sebastion to strip his ones off. The still drunk Sebastian groaned with pleasure, thinking that his 'bocchan' is actually doing a good job. Once finished, Grell started the daily routine of what he used to do with his 'Wills'. Soon, the room was filled with moans and groans.

"Keep going, ah, keep going, Wills."

"For an inexperienced boy, you are very good for your age, young master. Ah..."

"No! No at that part. It tickles!"

"Push! That's right! Ah, you just got inside me..."

"That hurts, not there, there! No, you should got over to the left side a bit..."

"So... Comfortable..."

"Hold your hips.. There, Wills, your lovely reward..."

"Do you want it in again, eh, bocchan?"

"You are taking over again..."

Moans and groans were heard for a long time. It was a while before Sebastian regained hid consciousness. He rubbed his eyes and the first thing he saw was a naked Grell sleeping next to him, his arms tightly wrapped around his waist.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BESIDE ME!?" He yelled, kicking Grell out of the bed and quickly putting his clothes back on.

"Eh? Wills... Where are you?" A still quite drunk Grell murmured.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, YOU DAMN BASTARD!" Sebastian roared and grabbed Grell by the scruff of his neck and threw him out the door. Clapping his hands, he made to the Phantomhive mansion. He will need to do a little explaining to his master...

A giggle was heard. Sebastian stopped abruptly. " Who's there?" He called out sharply.

A rustle of leaves was heard and from the trees, Hayuka appeared. "You had a lot of fun last night, didn't you?" She said. "I was considering on posting the video on Youtube... " She then showed Sebastian the scene she captured.

"WHAT THE-" Sebastian yelled. He composed himself. "Delete that right now." He commanded.

"Uh. Uh." Hayuka held the video out of his reach. "No way! Just remember, I can use this to threaten you, so watch your step..." She then disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Finally! I finished my first one shot, and my first M rated fanfic! Please leave a review and keep an eye out for the next Kuroshitsuji Facebook Chats chapter!

Yours,

BlueSkyBlue

a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka.


End file.
